


Freak Show

by Golem_XIV



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Freaks and Rejects, Not that way you pervs, Raven is a Mommy, Romance, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golem_XIV/pseuds/Golem_XIV
Summary: One-shot. Dick and Kory have their galas, and their fundraisers and social events. Victor is helping Sarah with the disabled children, and Beast Boy visits the children's hospital every so often to bring some joy and happiness to all those sick kids. What does that leave for Raven? Beast Boy is about to find out. Also posted on FF.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 41





	Freak Show

**Disclaimer:** The rumors of my ownership of the Teen Titans have been grossly exaggerated.

-=oOo=-

**Freak Show**

_You shouldn't be doing this,_ the voice of his conscience whispered in his head as he followed her on soundless paws, careful to stay back far enough so she couldn't sense his presence with her empathy.

_Garfield Logan, you're acting like an idiot,_ he continued to scold himself and at the same time to ignore it. He bounded gracefully and stealthily onto a garbage can and from there into a dumpster, peering over the edge at the dark blue cloak fluttering ahead of him.

_To think you called her 'creepy' once. Tell me, Gar, who's the creep now?_ the annoying part of his mind tried to guilt-trip him, with lots of success. His insides twisted into knots and he fought off with difficulty the wish to bite his own tongue.

_That was a low blow,_ he berated his own scruples as he jumped out of the dumpster and zigzagged around the wet pools of light thrown down by the streetlamps, sneaking finally into a soaked cardboard box laying against a brick facade slick with rain. _I was fourteen and I was an idiot. And she forgave me._

_Well, you're not fourteen any more but you're still an idiot,_ his more mature side huffed. _What would Raven say if she caught you stalking her like this?_

_She'd probably be furious and never speak to me again, so shut up and let me focus on making sure it doesn't happen, all right?_ he grumbled aloud, the sound coming out of his cat throat as a hissed yowl. Luckily the night was full of such noises and his quarry never even turned her head. _Besides, don't tell me you're not curious to find out where she goes so late at night every other day._

_I am, but what if she's…_ suddenly an icy, dark emptiness opened in his belly. _What if she's meeting someone?_

The green cat's eyes narrowed. His ears folded flat against his head and sharp teeth shone in a menacing snarl. _Then I'll find out who he is and if he's good enough for her, and I'll make sure he treats her right._

_Maybe you should…_ his inner voice tried, only to be cut off by a snort. _Don't be an idiot. You know I can't._

_Why not?_ the rational part of his mind insisted. _Just ask her out, show her that you're interested, make her see you as you are, not as you present yourself._

_Go away!_ he growled audibly at himself again as his thoughts spiraled into ever more aggravating circles. _It won't happen, got that? She must never even suspect!_

_But why? She appreciates honesty above everything. If you confess your feelings to her –_

_NO!_ a screech of rage and pain was torn out of his chest. _I CAN'T! I just can't do it, don't you understand? Do you really think she could feel ANYTHING for a pointy-eared green FREAK? Her friendship is all I have. It's all I'll EVER have. I can't risk it!_

He tried to scrunch up into a ball inside the cardboard box, cursing himself for the outburst, certain that she heard him. But luck was again on his side. A spitting and wailing furball exploded from one of the garbage cans as two street cats fought over the territory. The loser zipped away into the darkness while the winner jumped back onto the garbage can. It glanced appraisingly at the violet-eyed human that observed it carefully, decided she was not a threat and dove into the depths of the garbage looking for dinner. With a swirl of her cloak the human turned and continued on her way. Gar let out a long, silent, relieved breath.

Without warning she turned into an alley. He padded hurriedly after her, cursing inwardly and trying to calm his emotions.

His head peeked around the corner and into the alley. There she was, knocking on a door, her head turned towards the street and her eyes roaming. He allowed himself to relax; she was obviously unaware of his presence, just making sure she wasn't followed.

A slot on the door slid open. Quiet words were exchanged. The door opened and she slipped inside. Garfield trotted closer, the tip of his tail twitching nervously.

It was a sturdy metal door, otherwise nondescript. No neon sign above it, not even spray-painted graffiti to indicate what lay beyond it. _Well, only one way to find out,_ he smirked. There were very few doors that could keep Gar Logan out.

He morphed into an ant and scuttled under the door. As usual there was lots of space and he wasted no time crossing the threshold and looking up –

– right into the naked bulb that glimmered forlornly outside in the alley across the door. Gar cleaned his antennae with his forelegs in confusion. How did he manage to turn around? It was such a short distance. He scampered under the door one more time, making sure he went straight, only to emerge in the alley yet again.

He switched to a cockroach for his next try, with the same results. He was sure he kept going straight. Something was turning him around every time and making him go back instead of forward.

Gar went through a long repertoire of insects and small vertebrates, all tiny enough to slip under the door and each and every one of them ending up back in the alley. He tried walking backwards, he even tried going sideways as a small crab but again he found himself in the alley facing the frustrating riddle of the door.

_I'll just have to do it the hard way,_ he grumbled and transformed into himself, then knocked somewhat shyly on the damp metal surface.

The slot slid open and Gar jumped back as two eyes glowing with icy blue fire glared at him. The face those eyes belonged to was horrifying; the muscles and fat were gone, leaving thick, leathery skin stretched tight over the skull bones and peeled back in a frozen rictus from blackened teeth that chomped out words in a voice as dry as sand grains rustling against glass.

"What do you want?"

To Gar's credit, he managed to recover and get a grip on himself quickly enough. "Uh, I'd, um... I mean, I wanna… go in?"

The burning eyes studied him with disdain for a few seconds. "No heroes allowed!" the parched voice dismissed him and the slot slid shut.

Gar blinked, then scowled. "Hey, whaddaya mean 'no heroes allowed'?" he shouted and slammed his fist on the steel. "Hey!"

The door and its guardian remained unmoved while Gar knocked, banged, kicked and shouted in frustration. Finally sick of it all, he transformed into a gorilla, ready to smash the door in or rip it out of its frame.

"That's not a good idea," a melodious voice startled him and made him jump back. He turned towards the intruder and roared, thumping his fists on his chest.

The roar faded in his throat as he studied the girl standing unafraid in front of him. She had a lovely, heart-shaped face framed in night-black curls, translucent skin even paler than Raven's, full lips curled up in a smirk and disturbingly red eyes. He sniffed the air and scowled; something about her scent was _wrong._ He morphed into himself and folded his arms across his chest.

"Why not?" he grumbled. "Is skull-face gonna be upset?"

The girl chuckled. "The door's enchanted. Any force applied against it will be bounced right back."

"Enchanted? Like with magic?" Beast Boy's head tilted as the pieces clicked together in his mind. So _that's_ why he couldn't crawl under it.

"You're Beast Boy, right? Raven's teammate?" the girl asked, ignoring his question. Garfield nodded. "Is she in?" she gestured towards the door.

"Yeah. Yeah, she is," he answered, then flashed his most charming grin. "Hey, could you, like, help me get inside? Skeletor there doesn't like my face, apparently. Can't say the feeling's not mutual."

"And Raven says you're not funny!" the girl laughed and knocked on the door. "Of course I will. By the way, my name is –"

"Selena," the slot slid open and the burning eyes focused on the girl. "You're late."

"Good, that'll give Raven some time to rest," the girl replied, undaunted. "Would you mind opening up, Ike?"

"What about _him?_ " the skull-like face turned to Beast Boy, the blue blaze of its eyes as cold as the grave.

Selena huffed. "He's coming with me. He's her friend, remember? Beast Boy? Her teammate?"

"He's a _hero,_ " the dried-up corpse grumbled as he opened the door. "So self-righteous. So full of himself. Can't stand them."

Gar frowned and opened his mouth to reply, but Selena pulled on his hand to make him follow. "You're being judgmental, Ike. You don't even know the guy."

They stepped inside, Ike's glare burning holes in Garfield's skull. "I know his kind. Crusaders. Witch-hunters. Inquisitors. _Heroes,_ all of them! Pah!"

"You're getting old and grumpy, Ike," Selena chuckled. The creature tilted its head and the blue fire in his eyes changed hue slightly. It was impossible to tell, since it didn't have any lips, but for a moment Gar was sure Ike _smiled._

"And you are still too young, little lady," Ike griped. His voice still sounded as dry as burnt paper crushed in a fist, but Gar was now certain he could discern the humor in it. "You're what, barely four hundred years old? If you make it to four _thousand_ like me, then let's talk."

Gar's eyes flickered from one to the other. What were they talking about? Who was four hundred years old? The door slammed shut, startling the shapeshifter out of it. Still a little shaken, he followed Selena down the hallway, then remembered he should at least try to be polite. He turned to the dried-out husk of a man and waved. "Thanks for letting me in, Ike!"

"That's _Lord Ikhenathen_ for you, commoner whelp!" the creature snarled and its eyes blazed. Selena turned, her hands on her hips and an irritated expression on her face. "He was just being friendly, Your Magnificence!"

Ike grumbled under his breath and waved them away grouchily. "Go already. Raven's probably finished with Andy by now. Don't keep her waiting!"

Selena shook her head, grabbed Gar's hand and dragged him away. "Bah, just ignore Ol' Grumpy. Let's find Raven."

The green morpher tried to look back at the frightful doorman – door- _creature?_ – then stumbled and groaned, realizing he should better be looking where he was going.

"Is he really, like…" Garfield addressed Selena, trying to make sense of it all, "uh, what, four thousand years old?"

"Probably more, but even he stopped counting ages ago," Selena shrugged. "He was an important nobleman, some kind of Captain of the Guard or something for some Pharaoh or other. Rumor has it that there was a girl involved, and a jealous priest… You know, same old story. Except that ancient Egyptian curses are bad mojo," she concluded with a small shudder.

Gar blinked. "Wait, that means that you're…"

Selena grinned and Garfield gulped. Long, needle-sharp fangs gleamed in her mouth. "Didn't your dad teach you never to ask a lady how old she is?"

-=oOo=-

"Welcome to the Freak Show," Selena waved her hand, encompassing the large room they entered. "This is where we can all hang out, away from humans and their intolerance!"

Garfield gaped as Selena dragged him on towards the bar. His eyes goggled at the sight of the bartender. "He's got…" he began, then choked.

"Six arms, yeah. He's half-Rakshasa," she explained as if it was self-evident. "Hey, Saati!" She waved the nightmarish creature over and leaned on the counter.

"Selena!" the six-armed monstrosity greeted her, grinning hugely and showing off teeth that would make a tiger jealous. "You brought someone new? What will you guys have?"

"A Bloody Mary without any Mary for me," the vampire girl chuckled. "Beast Boy?"

"Uh, nothing yet, thanks, a bit later maybe," Gar stammered, his mind still busy processing the situation he found himself in. He frowned at his own astonishment; after fighting guys with spiders instead of heads, alien tofu invaders and huge animated cement slabs you'd think he'd be a bit more jaded. "So, Raven comes down here often?"

"At least twice a week, if there are no criminals to fight," the vampire replied, lifting an eyebrow. The forced nonchalance of his words suggested an interest beyond mere friendship.

"Hmmm," Gar hummed distractedly as his eyes scanned the room, anxiously searching for his teammate. "And where is she?"

The vampire smirked. He was being as subtle as a puppy. "She's in her sanctum. She should be finishing with Andy right about now."

Beast Boy scowled. Sanctum? _Andy?_ "Who's Andy?" he blurted out, unable to conceal the anger behind the question.

Selena wrestled down a guffaw. Oh dear, this was even more delightful than she imagined. The boy was head over heels smitten with Raven. And speaking of the demoness herself... Selena always had the feeling that Raven's eyes softened and her voice warmed up just this tiny little bit whenever she spoke about Beast Boy, but she never paid it much attention. Seeing how lovestruck the boy was brought it all up, however, and made her frown slightly. Both were desperately infatuated, that was now clear. Why weren't they together already?

Just as she was mulling over these thoughts and getting ready to answer his question she noticed a person appearing from the back of the room. "There he is," she pointed with her glass. "That's Andy."

Garfield studied carefully the young man shuffling towards them, noting the unnatural way he moved, the stooped posture, the grey skin… his eyes widened.

"Andy's a _zombie?_ "

"Yeah, it's a pretty sad story," Selena nodded. "He died in a car crash and his girlfriend – she's a Voodoo priestess, you see – she revived him, but his body remained crushed. She brought him here, and luckily Raven was in so she was able to preserve his brain, and she fixed what she could of the rest of him." She took a sip of the warm red liquid in her glass and Gar winced at the smell. At least it wasn't human blood. "But he has the same problem all zombies have. They're dead, and without any preserving magic they slowly rot away." She frowned. "The brain's always the first to go. That's why zombies behave like they do."

Garfield glanced at her. "Aren't you also, uh…" he began, then realized what he was asking and blushed fiercely. "Uh, sorry, nevermind, I'm –"

Selena lifted the glass, as if to show it to him. "The blood," she said dryly.

Her attention went back to the shuffling boy. "It's useless," she sighed. "Raven refreshes the tissues in his body every few days and tries especially hard to keep his brain intact, but it's a losing battle. Sooner or later he'll simply break down and fall apart. She's only postponing the inevitable, but you know how stubborn she is."

The zombie reached them. Gar could detect no stench of rot or decay, but he could smell death. He realized it was the same smell that came from Selena, and it made him queasy.

"Sell… leh… nah!" the zombie boy moaned through a travesty of a smile. "Hell.. llo! Brrr… brrought… fffff… ffrrr… ffrriend?"

"Hey, Andy!" she answered brightly. "This is Beast Boy, Raven's teammate."

"Ghh… grrr… green!" the boy's grin was as sincere as it was horrid. He stuck out a hand and Gar shook it, not able to decide if he needed to throw up or cry.

"We'll talk later, Andy!" Selena patted the undead boy's shoulder and gestured for Beast Boy to follow her. "I'm next on Raven's list."

The boy nodded vigorously. Garfield hoped the head wouldn't fall off. He followed the vampire girl hurriedly with thousands of questions on his lips.

"Selena, wait! What do you mean 'you're next on Raven's list'? What does she _do_ here?"

She stopped and eyed him curiously. "I thought you knew," she said with a clear note of surprise. "She helps us."

"Helps you _how?_ " Gar groaned in frustration. "Look, I'm sorry but I have no idea what's going on!"

"You're not supposed to," a cool, raspy voice he knew so well answered him. He jumped up four feet in the air, squawking his surprise. Selena grinned.

"Hey, Raven! I found this stray outside and brought him in. Is he yours?"

Garfield gulped, unable to wrench his gaze away from those amethyst eyes, so deep and so beautiful, so mysterious and so captivating, so hard and so cold.

"Yes," the half-demon said after a few moments. "Yes, he is. Follow me."

She turned and walked through a dark doorway. Selena followed her. Garfield stood paralyzed, a single thought igniting inside his mind and incinerating everything else.

_I am so dead._

-=oOo=-

"You were following me?" Raven stated rather than asked as soon as they entered her sanctum and the door was closed. Selena chuckled silently at how easy it was to conjure the mental image of icicles hanging from the sorceress' words.

"I, uh, I was…" Gar stammered. The vampire girl took pity on him. "Didn't you tell your friends you were coming here, Raven? 'Cause he says he didn't know."

The icy glare from those violet eyes grazed Selena for a moment and she shivered. The half-demon turned her attention back to the abashed changeling. "Whatever I do in my private time is my private business. Am I making myself _clear,_ Garfield?"

" _Garfield?_ Is _that_ his name?" Selena guffawed, then choked as the full force of Raven's death-glare fell on her. "Are you finding anything _funny,_ Selena?"

The vampire gulped to relieve a suddenly-parched throat. _A not-so-gentle reminder of whose daughter she is._ "Cut the boy some slack, Raven. He was just being concerned," she said aloud.

"He was being intrusive!"

Selena scowled. "No, I think he was worried."

Raven snorted "You mean _nosy?_ "

Suddenly the vampire girl grinned and glanced at Gar, who was standing silent and dejected, cracking his knuckles. "Hmmmm. Maybe he was just… _jealous?_ "

If there was any reasonable doubt lingering about what Selena suspected the reaction of both Titans dispelled it completely. Garfield's face burned like a forest fire out of control and Raven's cheeks colored with a lovely shade of pink.

"If you haven't grown up in almost half a millennium, you never will," the empath muttered, turning away and pulling the hood over her head. "Sit down and let's start."

"Start what?" Gar's curiosity got the better of him yet again. Raven's eyes turned to him and he grinned a weak apology while scratching the back of his head.

"We need to perform a ritual," she explained patiently, her cold anger back under control and replaced by her usual cool, calm demeanor. "Which reminds me that I need to ask a favor from you."

Garfield's ears perked up immediately and his grin expanded. "Sure, Rae, whatever you want!"

There were no changes in Raven's expression or in the tone of her voice, and if Gar wasn't staring so eagerly in those fascinating eyes of hers he would've missed the small, playful spark that lit up their bottomless depths just for a moment.

"I'd appreciate it if you don't disturb us," she droned, her face impassive. "I know you have the attention span of a five-year-old and you will quickly get bored, but please try to control yourself."

Gar frowned at her jab but kept his mouth firmly shut and just nodded. Raven's gaze remained on him for just a heartbeat longer than necessary before she focused on Selena.

"Shall we?" she prompted the vampire and placed her hands, palms up on the table. Selena grasped Raven's hands in her own and tilted her head quizzically.

"Should I close my eyes?"

"No need," Raven shrugged minutely. "Though it may be a little less… uncomfortable with your eyes closed."

Both girls lowered their heads and closed their eyes. The soft chant of Raven's mantra filled the silence. Beast Boy started to fidget, ground his teeth and sat quietly. Trying to find something to do he began counting how many times Raven said "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

He was pretty sure he'd reached twenty when he felt a hand shake him awake.

"Huh?" he blinked owlishly at Raven's face before noticing its haggard, drawn expression. "Are you all right?" he demanded immediately, all his drowsiness burned away in an instant.

"Just tired," a tiny smile played over her features at his obvious concern. "Selena's request was quite exhausting to fulfill."

Garfield turned to the vampire girl with a frown. "What was so important –"

"Beast Boy," the touch of Raven's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "It's okay, I don't mind."

"The sunrise..." It was just a whisper, but it made them both pause and look at Selena. The vampire's expression was absolutely awestruck.

"I haven't… I haven't seen the sun rise for more than four hundred years."

Her astonished eyes rose to meet Garfield's. "Raven, she… she gave me… a memory," Selena's lower lip trembled and her gaze sought out the half-demon. "You gave me your own memory, didn't you? Your own experience of this morning's sunrise. The colors of the dawn sky, the smell of the morning breeze, the feeling of the sun's warmth on my face and my body…"

Selena's head dipped. "Thank you," she spoke softly. "I wish I was able to cry."

"Don't worry about it, Selena," an obviously embarrassed Raven mumbled. "It was no big deal."

"Here," Garfield jumped up from his chair, spurred by the note of exhaustion in Raven's voice. His arm went around her waist to give her support. "Is there any place you can lay down to rest?" he asked, preempting any possible feeble attempt on Raven's part to push him away.

Raven bit her lip, an abrupt deluge of electric tingles rushing down her spine at his warm touch and rebounding to burn in her face and raise goosebumps on her arms. "I… I have a small cot over there," she stammered and pointed hesitantly, everything inside screaming at her not to _dare_ pull away from his nearness.

Garfield breathed deeply, trying to ignore how close and warm and pliant her body felt. It was a mistake; her scent hit him like a sledgehammer, leaving his mind in a drunken daze that almost had him staggering. He guided her over to the cot with exaggerated care, as if she was a priceless figurine crafted from spun glass. He helped her lay down and pulled a chair over to sit beside her. "Better?"

"Much," she sighed and closed her eyes. "Selena?"

"Yeah?" the vampire smirked, fully recovered from her own daze and observing now with amusement the halting, indecisive but utterly irresistible spiral those two were falling into.

"Could you give us some privacy, please?" Raven asked, her eyes still closed. "I have to… speak with Garfield about something."

Gar wilted inwardly but forced himself to present a confident face. _Here it comes,_ he thought. _She's going to ream me out for being a creep and a stalker, and tell me she doesn't want to see my face ever again._

Selena smiled. Her idea of what was coming up was much different than Garfield's. "Sure, no problem!" she chirped, her mind already furiously working on a devious plan.

"Saati! Get Vanessa here, right away!" she shouted at the six-armed bartender as soon as the sanctum door closed behind her. "And where's Andy? I need him so I can perform some Shakespeare!"

"Shakespeare?" the half-Rakshasa scratched his head while pouring a drink and polishing a glass, all at the same time.

Selena's grin was feral, her fangs gleaming mischievously. " _Julius Caesar,_ Act III, Scene II," she chortled. "Remember it? _'Friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me your ears'?_ And I'll need the eyeballs, too!"

-=oOo=-

"Gar?" Raven's eyes were closed and her expression calm, yet Beast Boy couldn't help but notice that her brows were a little closer together than usual. He swallowed.

_So this is how it feels to watch your entire life crash and burn right in front of you,_ he thought bitterly. _If only I wasn't such an idiot. If only I – wait a minute, did she just call me 'Gar'?_

"Uh, yeah, I'm here," he barely managed to keep his voice below a squeak.

"You always are," she whispered and her eyes opened. Garfield felt as if his very soul was pulled out to drown in those bottomless amethyst wells, and it made him miss whatever it was she said.

She looked away, towards the door. Gar found out that he could breathe again. "They are my people," a small ember of pride smoldered in her voice as she spoke. "My own freak show. Vampires, zombies, half-dragons, demi-demons, fallen angels, mutants, failed magical experiments, all the freaks and aberrations that Humanity rejected and cast away in horror and revulsion, but they're _mine,_ " she exclaimed fiercely.

"Dick and Kory have their galas, and their fundraisers and social events," a small, bitter smile twisted a corner of her mouth. "Victor is helping Sarah with the disabled children, and you… You visit the children's hospital every so often to bring some joy and happiness to all those sick kids. That leaves me with this lot," her smile grew a little and became much more affectionate. "And you know what? I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Rae," he grasped her small, delicate hand in both of his and squeezed gently, unable to keep the hoarseness from his voice. "You're the most beautiful, wonderful and caring person I've ever met."

Her smile seemed to illuminate the room. "Thank you, Gar, even if you're wrong. I happen to know someone much more wonderful than I am."

Garfield frowned. "Oh, yeah? And who would this oh-so-fabulous person be?"

_Sweet Azar, is he really that clueless?_ "Have you met Andy?"

" _Andy?_ The zombie guy? You mean he's –"

"Of course not, you dummy! Andy's a sweetheart, but he's not the one I'm talking about."

"Then who –"

"Wait," she pulled herself up and silenced him with a finger to his lips. "So you know who Andy is, and you know he's a zombie. Did Selena tell you..."

"She did," Gar nodded. "She also told me you're wasting your time, because he's going to… you know, eventually he'll…"

"Gar," she interrupted him and he swallowed, seeing the intensity in that violet gaze. "Do _you_ think I'm wasting my time?"

His eyes widened. "Raven, I… wasting your time? Of course not, what kind of a question is that?"

"The important kind," she dismissed his astonishment with her usual complacent coolness and a small shrug. "So you're telling me that I should do what I think is right, no matter how useless, how _hopeless_ I think it would be?"

"Of course!" he huffed. "How can you ever expect to be happy if – RVNNNMMMPHT!" he suddenly found himself on the receiving end of an absolutely unforeseen and totally _scorching_ kiss. His ears perked in alarm, then slowly relaxed. His eyes goggled wide, then fluttered closed. His insides burned and melted and his arms went around her as he responded to her kiss with everything he had.

"I wanted... to do that for a long time," Raven said breathlessly when they finally parted, ignoring a loud commotion outside the room. "And I'd say it isn't so hopeless, is it?"

"Not hopeless at all," he croaked, his eyes reflecting the love, joy and amazement that was pouring out of his soul. "But there's… something I also wanted to do for a long time. Do you mind if I try?"

"Go right ahead," she purred and met his kiss halfway. It lasted even longer this time. Again there was some shouting and screaming outside the room but they didn't really care.

Raven sunk her head on his shoulder and sighed happily. Gar hugged her tightly and kissed her hair, the scent making his knees weak. He pulled back a little to recover. "Rae?"

"Hmmm?" she hummed, unwilling to let him go even for a second.

"So who's the guy, um, I mean, uh, _person,_ that you think is so wonderful? I'd really like to meet them."

She tilted her head and studied him both with her eyes and her empathy. A heavy sigh rolled off her chest and she looked up towards the ceiling.

"You're laughing at me, Azar, aren't you?"

"Rae?" he asked in confusion.

She gave him a peck on the lips. "You'll figure it out eventually, Gar," she smirked. Her gaze fell on the table and she froze. A human eyeball and a severed ear were sitting on it.

He sensed the change in her mood right away. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she smiled thinly and disentangled herself from his embrace. "I just need to do something very quickly. Give me a minute."

Raven walked with quick, resolute steps towards the door. A short, muffled shriek came from behind it. The half-demon's eyes split double and ignited with blazing hellfire. The door exploded outwards in a shower of splinters. A terrifying, demonic roar shook the entire place like an earthquake.

" _SELENA!_ I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU LIFE JUST SO I CAN _KILL YOU!_ "

-=oOo=-

"Are you sure he'll be okay?" Vanessa whispered to her girlfriend.

Selena rolled her eyes. "He's _dead,_ Essa. He doesn't _feel_ pain."

The blonde sorceress shook her head. "I dunno, Lena. It just doesn't sound right."

"Dammit, Essa, are you going to let the opportunity slip away? I'm telling you, I haven't seen a couple so totally and completely in love with each other in half a millennium!"

Vanessa glanced at the zombie boy. His smile was still there, happy and sincere, but even more horrific than usual because of an empty eye socket and the lack of an ear. She sighed and focused, enveloping the eye and the ear Selena held in the palm of her hand in magical energy and phasing them through the closed door.

"Good," Selena whispered. "You're doing fine… Make sure they don't see you… Drop them on the table, that should give us a good view… good. Great! Now plug us all in!"

Vanessa took one of Andy's hands in her own and reached with her other hand. "Here, form the chain!"

It would've been common sense to have Saati next in the chain because he could bring in five more people, but Selena wanted – no, she _needed_ – to be in the first row center. So she grabbed Vanessa's hand and offered the other to Saati.

A few more moments of shuffling and settling went by before everyone was connected to whatever Andy's eye could see and his ear hear.

"Aww, they're so sweet!" someone commented.

"He's handsome," a half-succubus crooned.

"I still don't trust him!" Ike grumbled.

"Shhhhh! Quiet, everyone!" Selena hissed.

The voyeuristic party went on, with muted whispers and comments increasing in excitement and loudness as the tension in the room rose. Selena was following it with rapt attention, cheering the couple on quietly – at least at first. "Yeah, that's right, Raven, set him up, yes, yes, yesYES _YESYES!_ " she shouted while pumping her fist.

"OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod!"

"Eeeeeeeek! I'm fainting, I'm dying, I'm dead!"

"She kissed him! Our little Raven kissed him!"

"Shhhh, quiet! He's going to kiss her back!"

"Eeeeeeeek! I'm dead and I'm dying again"

"OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod THEY'RE STILL KISSING! DON'T THEY HAVE TO BREATHE?"

"Ooooooooh, look at that mean green love machine go! I wonder if Raven will mind sharing a little?"

"He better treat our little Raven right!"

"Don't be an idiot, can't you see he's totally cuckoo about her? She'll have him wrapped around her little finger and eating out of her hand in a heartbeat!"

Suddenly everyone fell silent. "Oh, crap! Oh, _crap!_ SHE'S ONTO US! _RUN!_ "

The door burst open. " _SELENA!_ "

-=oOo=-

"Raven!" his shout burned through the red haze of her rage. Her feet touched the floor; the wisps of black magic that floated around her retreated and her eyes cooled and merged.

"I'm sorry, Gar it's just… How _could_ she?" the sorceress massaged her temples.

"What do we do with him?"

Raven turned, startled. "Oh, Andy, you poor dear!" she sighed and moved over. "Let's put you back together."

Garfield gulped and turned, not really wanting to watch while Raven put the ear and the eye back where they belonged. "Does that hurt him?"

"No, Gar, don't worry. He doesn't feel pain."

"Good. He seems to be a cool guy."

"He is," Raven mused distractedly and waved a final hand glowing with black power over Andy's face. "You're all set!" she smiled. Andy returned her smile and turned to Gar, tugging his sleeve.

"Guh… grrrreen?" he fought with the words. "Puh… pllllaaaaay?" he moaned happily and moved his fingers as if he was using a game controller.

Gar beamed. "You guys got a game console here? Why didntcha tell me?"

They scuttled out of Raven's sanctum while she blinked, still processing what was happening.

"Pllllaaaaay!" Andy moaned again. Saati looked up from the bar. "Yo, guys, you're gonna play? Mind if we three join you?" he grinned and waved all six hands.

"The more the merrier!" Gar shouted back, laughing. Raven stared after them, then slowly brought her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"You _are_ laughing at me, Azar," she growled. "Is this my reward for defeating my father?"

She looked up at the ceiling, her eyes glowing and a small smirk on her face. "Because if it is, it's the best gift I ever received!"


End file.
